mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Norwegischer Handel
Der Norwegische Handel blühte hauptsächlich im nördlichen und im südlichen Norwegen. Die Hochseefischerei auf Dorsch bei Lofoten wurde schon im 9. Jh. betrieben, und während der Fischerzüge wurde dort ein Markt, Vágastefna (bei Kabelvaag), gehalten, der aus dem ganzen nördlichen Norwegen besucht wurde. Beschreibung Wie Dänemark, war auch Norwegen der Sitz eines verhältnismäßig regen Verkehrslebens. So war z.B. das nördlichste Norwegen (Hálogaland) bis zur Mitte des 11. Jh. ein Mittelpunkt des Pelzhandels. Im südöstlichen Norwegen stechen Viken (und Vestfold) besonders hervor. Hálogaland Der in Hálogaland lebende Kaufmann Óttar (Óhthere) hatte in der zweiten Hälfte des 9. Jhs. den Weg zum Weißen Meer gefunden, wo die an Pelzwaren reichen Biarmer wohnten vgl. Aelfreds Orosius, hrsg. v. Sweet I, 19. Seefahrten zum Weißen Meer, sowie der Handel mit den Finnen und die Abgaben, die diese zu entrichten hatten, brachten den Einwohnern des nördlichen Norwegens große Reichtümer. Der Walfisch- und Walrossfang, um deren willen Ottar seine Fahrt unternahm, hatten ebenfalls schon früh eine nicht unerhebliche Bedeutung. Sowohl der gedörrte Fisch (anord. skreið) wie Pelzwaren und Walrosszähne wurden seit 900 nach Westeuropa ausgeführt. Aus Hálogaland gebürtige wirkliche Kaufleute werden am Ende des 10. Jhs. erwähnt. Viken Im südöstlichen Norwegen trat die Landschaft Viken (und Westfold) besonders hervor. Beim heutigen Larvik, in der Nähe eines großen Heiligtums, lag Skiringssal (eigentlich anord. kaupangr í Skíringssal), der älteste Handelsplatz Norwegens. Skiringssal verschwand um 900 und wurde von Túnsberg, der ältesten norwegischen Stadt, abgelöst. Nicht weit von Túnsberg wurden die bekannten Wikingerschiffe von Oseberg und Gokstad gefunden. Im Osebergschiff fand man Sachen, die von einem friedlichen Handelsverkehr mit dem Frankenreich und Irland zeugen, darunter sind Früchte des Färberwaids (isatis tinctoria), Samenkörner der Kresse, eine Walnussschale und ein hölzerner Weineimer, dessen Henkel aus Bronze und mit zwei emaillierten Figuren versehen ist. Aus Flandern bezog man Tücher und Waffen. Das in Westfold in der zweiten Hälfte des 9. Jhs. gedichtete „Ynglingatal" nennt das Schwert flaemingr ('Flamländer'), und mehrere in Norwegen gefundene Wikingschwerter tragen mit lateinischen Buchstaben den Namen des Fabrikanten, Ulfbenht; der Stahl dieser Schwerter stammt wohl aus dem Lütticher Lande und wurde über das Sinkfal verhandelt. Trøndelag Im westlichen Norwegen blühten ebenfalls Handel und Schifffahrt. Hier wurden die meisten ausländischen Münzen aus dem 10. und 11. Jh. gefunden. Man ersieht aus diesen Münzfunden, dass die dortigen Landschaften hauptsächlich mit Westdeutschland, den Niederlanden und den Britischen Inseln verkehrten. Auch der von König Olaf Tryggvason gegründete Königssitz Niðarós (Trontheim, Trøndelag) unterhielt mit England und Irland (Dublin) einen lebhaften Handelsverkehr. In dem Hafen dieser Stadt lagen, wie es scheint, regelmäßig eine Anzahl Englandfahrer. Man darf annehmen, dass es die Absicht König Olafs war, Niðarós zu einem Mittelpunkt für den Handel des nördlichen Norwegens zu machen. Über Niðarós ging auch hauptsächlich der Verkehr zwischen Island und Norwegen. Hochmittelalter * Siehe auch: Nordischer Handel des Hochmittelalters Der Norwegische Handel erlebte im Hochmittelalter, wie auch der dänische, nach dem Ende der Wikingerzüge einen drastischen Rückgang und erholte sich erst nach und nach. Von Bedeutung war es, dass König Harald Sigurdsson um 1048 am innersten Winkel des Foldenfjords die Stadt Oslo (Christiania) erbaute. Aber erst unter Olaf Kyrre (1066-1093) blühten Handel und Schifffahrt wieder auf. „Während seiner Regierung wuchsen die norwegischen Städte sehr, und einige wurden neu gegründet", heißt es in seiner Saga. „Damals wurden auch in den Städten die ersten Gilden gegründet" Heimskringla, Ólafs saga kyrra. c. 2. Vor allem war die Gründung Bergens (ca. 1070-1075) von großer Bedeutung. In der ersten Hälfte des 12. Jh. unter Sigurd dem Jerusalemfahrer (1103-1130) und seinen Brüdern Eystein und Olaf hatten der Handel und die Schifffahrt Norwegens blühende Zeiten. Die Bürgerkriege seit der Mitte des 12. Jh. waren jedoch für das ganze ökonomische Leben Norwegens vernichtend. Erst Anfang des 13. Jhs. trat eine neue Blütezeit ein. In dem Stadtrecht von König Magnus Lagabætirs (1238-1280) aus der zweiten Hälfte des Jahrhunderts wird vorausgesetzt, dass norwegische Schiffe nach Dänemark, Schweden, Gotland, Samland und Russland segelten, und dass sie die Britischen Inseln, Island und Grönland besuchten NGL. II 276 f.. Der norwegische Handel konzentrierte sich allmählich auf die Städte, vor allem auf Bergen, das bald der Mittelpunkt des Stockfischhandels wurde, so dass die nordländischen Fischer und Bauern mit ihrem gedörrten Fisch dorthin anstatt ins Ausland segelten. Die Lofotfischerei durfte außerdem nie von Fremden betrieben werden. Handelsstand Wie in Dänemark, lag im 12. Jh. der norwegische Handel vornehmlich in den Händen der weltlichen Großen, von denen die meisten in den Städten Häuser besaßen. Aus dem um die Mitte des 13. Jhs. verfaßten Königsspiegel (c. 3) ersieht man, dass Kauffahrten ins Ausland einen Teil der Erziehung der vornehmen jungen Leute bildeten, dass es aber zwischen einem anord. farmaðr ('Seefahrer, Kaufmann') und einem mangari ('Krämer') einen großen sozialen Unterschied gab. Auch die geistlichen Großen betrieben einen ausgedehnten Handel, vor allem der Erzbischof von Niðarós (Trondheim), der seit 1182 das Recht hatte, jedes Jahr ohne Abgaben in England ein Schiff mit Getreide usw. zu beladen und nach Norwegen zu schicken Dipl. Norv. aaO. 19 Nr. 80. Nach und nach erwuchs jedoch seit dem Ende des 12. Jhs. ein tatsächlicher Handelsstand und auch der Verfasser des Königsspiegels empfiehlt (c. 4), überflüssiges Geld bei Kaufleuten in den Städten anzulegen. Heiliges Römisches Reich Der Handel des Heiligen Römischen Reiches mit Norwegen reicht weit zurück, denn bereits vor dem Jahre 1000 besuchten deutsche Schiffe Norwegen. Die zahlreichen Münzfunde zeigen, dass die Bedeutung dieses Handels im Laufe des 11. Jhs. anstieg. Um 1050 segelten deutsche Kaufleute zwischen England und Norwegen und hatten also schon begonnen, die Norweger aus dem Exporthandel nach Westeuropa zu verdrängen vgl. die Erzählung von Sneglu-Halli, Morkinskinna (um 1220), 100 f.. Im Lauf des 12. Jhs. nahm der deutsche Handel immer mehr zu. Selbst das ferne Maastricht unterhielt mit Dänemark und Norwegen Verbindung. Hauptsächlich waren es jedoch Kaufleute aus Sachsen, Westfalen und den Rheinlanden, die mit dem westlichen Norwegen und mit Bergen verkehrten. Auch die Verbindung von Hamburg mit Norwegen ist sehr alt und ebenso häufig segelten deutsche Schiffe ins östliche Norwegen, teilweise nach Túnsberg und Oslo und teilweise zu kleineren Hafenplätzen, um Bauholz zu holen, z. B. nach Sandefjord am Kristianiafjord, wo laut der Hákonar saga Hákonarsonar (c. 109) im Januar 1225 deutsche Koggen lagen. Um das Jahr 1200 überwog jedoch noch der norwegische Eigenhandel. Britische Inseln Die vielen norwegischen Rohprodukte gaben dem mittelalterlichen Exporthandel Norwegens eine verhältnismäßig große Ausdehnung. Seit der Zeit der Wikingerzüge hatte der Verkehr mit den Britischen Inseln die bei weitem größte Bedeutung. Die Fahrt nach Dublin und anderen irischen Städten hörte freilich schon im 11. Jh. auf; dasselbe war etwas später mit der Schifffahrt zur Westküste Englands der Fall (u.a. nach Bristol). Auch in London, wo die Norweger seit der Zeit der dänischen Herrschaft privilegiert waren, erschienen sie nach der Zeit der Wikingerzüge nicht mehr. Sonst erlangte aber der norwegischenglische Handel eine immer größere Bedeutung und erreichte im 13. Jh. seine höchste Blüte. Norwegische Schiffe besuchten mit Vorliebe die Städte an der Ostküste Englands, so z.B. Grimsby, das in den Sagas als ein von Norwegern besuchter Hafen erwähnt wird, und wo der englische König Heinrich II. (ca. 1154) die zur Zeit Heinrichs I. (1100-1135) für die Norweger geltenden Zollsätze bestätigte, und später Yarmouth, Lynn und Boston. In den Rechnungen der Scheriffe aus der Mitte des 12. Jhs. werden öfters Norweger und an der Ostküste Englands gestrandete norwegische Schiffe erwähnt The Great Roll of the Pipe 1155-1158, ed. Hunter, 177; Publ. of the Pipe Roll Soc. 8. 9. Schon unter König Johann Ohneland (1199-1216) bestand ein Bündnis zwischen den Königen von England und von Norwegen. 1217 wurde der erste bekannte Handelsvertrag zwischen Norwegen und England abgeschlossen Dipl. Norv. aaO. 19 Nr. 114. Um 1300 gab es in Lynn eine norwegische Handelskolonie Dipl. Norv. aaO. 19 Nr. 444. Niederlande und Dänemark Norwegische Schiffe besuchten auch häufig die Niederlande. Nach einem von Kaiser Heinrich V. im Jahre 1122 bestätigten Zolltarif war Utrecht ein gewohntes Ziel norwegischer Kaufleute Hans. UB. aaO. Bd. I, Nr. 8. Deventer wurde ebenfalls häufig besucht. Über Utrecht und Deventer hinaus zogen norwegische Händler im 12. Jh. rheinaufwärts bis nach Köln. Eine nicht geringe Bedeutung hatte auch die Verbindung mit Flandern, womit 1308 ein Handelstraktat abgeschlossen wurde Dipl. Norv. aaO. 19 n. 459, 465. In Dänemark wurden hauptsächlich die Märkte von Halör und Skanör besucht; hier waren um 1200 die Norweger noch zahlreicher als die Deutschen vertreten. Ostseehandel Der Ostseehandel hatte für Norwegen ursprünglich nicht dieselbe Bedeutung wie der Nordseehandel. Die Verbindung mit Nowgorod verlor allmählich ihre Bedeutung; norwegische Holmgardsfahrer werden auf einem Runenstein von Alstad (Østre Toten, Oppland) um 1050 zum letzten Mal erwähnt, obgleich noch in dem Stadtrecht Magnus Lagaböters (1276) der Fall vorausgesetzt wird, dass norwegische Schiffe Russland besuchen. Auf der anderen Seite gewann, nachdem die Südküste der Ostsee deutsches Land geworden war, der Handel mit den wendischen Städten, vor allem mit Lübeck, einen immer größeren Umfang. Heinrich der Löwe hatte bei seinem Bestreben, diesen seinen Ostseehafen zur Geltung zu bringen, u. a. auch den Norwegern Zollfreiheit versprochen; diese Zollfreiheit wurde 1188 und 1227 erneuert Hans. UB. aaO. Bd. I, Nr. 33, 223. Sonstiger Nordischer Handel Nicht zu vergessen ist schließlich der Handel nach Island, ins ferne Grönland, in die Finmarken und zum Weißen Meer, von wo aus die Norweger Edelfalken, Pelzwaren, Walroßzähne, Vadmal (ein schweres Gewebe aus Schafwolle) u. a. importierten. Auch der norwegische Eigenhandel war das ganze 13. Jh. hindurch in anhaltendem Aufblühen. Nach 1300 ging er jedoch mehr und mehr zurück, und schon vor 1350 war der Handel mit dem Ausland vollständig von Kaufleuten aus dem Heiligen Römischen Reich und anderen fremdländischen Händlern erobert. Außenhandel Gotlandhandel Die Gotländer unterhielten mit Norwegen von Alters her einen bedeutenden Verkehr. Unter den Kaufleuten, die es am Ende des 12. Jhs. besuchten, werden sie besonders erwähnt. Noch zu Anfang des 14. Jhs. handelten Gotländer sowohl mit dem südöstlichen Norwegen wie mit Bergen, wo sie vielleicht sogar im Hofe Guldskoen eine eigene Faktorei besaßen und wo sie mit Gotland wie mit Flandern und besonders mit England einen lebhaften Verkehr unterhielten. Wir kennen aus dieser Zeit die Namen von ungefähr 25 Gotländern nordischer Herkunft, die mit England und zum größten Teil auch mit Norwegen handelten. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 432 (Art. Nordischer Handel; § 38.) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Der Norddeutsche Handel im 12. und beginnenden 13. Jahrhundert, Teil 1 (Google Books). Band 21 von Abhandlungen zur mittleren und neueren Geschichte, Hft. 21. Hermann Bächtold. Verlag W. Rothschild, 1910. S. 107, 264-267. * Diplomatarium Norvegicum (WP EN). Volume 1-21 in searchable form (at The Documentation Project). Digitalisat (Internet Archive). * Hansisches Urkundenbuch (Internet Archive). Bearb. von Konstantin Höhlbaum, Verein für hansische Geschichte. 11 Bände (1876 und 1939). Digitalisate des Hansischen Geschichtsvereins * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 424 ff. (Art. Nordischer Handel; § 18 ff.) * Städte und Gilden der germanischen Völker im Mittelalter (Internet Archive). Karl von Hegel. Leipzig : Duncker & Humblot, 1891. Bd. I, S. 349 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Handelswesen in Skandinavien Kategorie:Norwegen